


Soulmates

by PrimeAutobots



Series: TF Audio Fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Audio Inspired, Bleeding, Creation, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Youngling, argument, bond, creator, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: "What's a soulmate?"





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled across this one night, and instantly pictured Transformers. Listened to it again and Jazz perked up. He then started to badger me, so I gave in and wrote it.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSU8Zs0VvmI&index=1&list=PL4vfcxYK5jOisjdnPazMB9_TJhtG-azQi
> 
> Edit:   
> Changed from a multichater story to a series. This won't be updated too often and makes more sense to be formatted like this.

“What’s a soulmate?” the Polyhexian youngling asked his creators at dinner one night.

“It’s a…” his sire said. “Well it’s like a best friend but more.”

The older mech rose from his seat to kneel in front of his black and white son. A soft smile spread across his face as he watched the little one tilt his head in confusion.

“It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.” The elder Polyhexian placed a hand on his creation’s knee.

“It’s someone who makes you a better person.” The dark purple and black mech gestured with his other hand. “Actually they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself.” He gently poked his son’s plating above the spark chamber.

“Because they inspire you.” The younger looked down at his chest then back into his sire’s optics with a sparkling visor.

“A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.” The purple mech curled his hand into a gentle fist and tapped the chest plating softly.

“It’s the one person who... knew you and accepted you and...” The blue optics of the older mech dimmed slightly. “Believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would.”

“And no matter what happens you will always love them.” He gently tipped his creation’s helm up. “Nothing can ever change that.”

* * *

_“Well it’s like a best friend but more.”_

“Hi, my name’s Jazz! What’s your’s?” The Polyhexian youngling bounced cheerfully.

“I am Prowl.” The taller Praxian youngling responded shyly, ducking his wings respectfully.

The visored youngling giggled. “Look! We match Prowl! We’re both black and white!”

The red chevroned youngling nodded and smiled softly.

The shorter youngling gently grabbed the other’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go play!”

The both ran off together giggling happily, their creators watching with joy.

“We’re gonna be the bestest of best friends, Prowler!”

* * *

_“It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.”_

The visored mech walked through the hallways with a cheerful grin on his face, greeting everyone happily.

A taller Praxian, with a matching paint job, stalked down the hallway from the other direction. He grabbed a hold of the shorter’s arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.

“Something is wrong.” The Praxian knelt down so he was closer to the other’s height. “What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

* * *

_“It’s someone who makes you a better person.”_  
_“Actually they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself.”_

The Polyhexian growled at the mech three times his size as he stood protectively in front of this downed friend. The other black and white whipped at the Energon running down his face as he watched the shorter with fear-filled eyes.

“Jazz!” The Praxian said, doors twitching and ice blue optics flashing.

The Polyhexian only growled in response, glaring harshly at the huge rust coloured mech in front of him. The Praxian got to his feet and immediately Jazz turned around, grabbed the hurt mech’s arm and stalked off.

Normally he would have punched the other mech, but for Prowler’s sake he wouldn’t. 

* * *

_“Because they inspire you.”_

Jazz ran at Prowl and gave the taller mech a huge hug, before pulling him into a searing kiss.

“I’m so proud of ya! Ya got your dream!” Jazz pulled back slightly to look at the Enforcer decals slightly engraved onto his lover’s plating.

The other smiled softly, before gently placing his smaller lover back on the ground.

“Soon I will earn my decals! Just like ya did!” Jazz smiled widely at the now Enforcer.

He didn’t have much training left to be able to join Prowl.

* * *

_“A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.”_

“I don’t care if we’re at war! I don’t care if we could be killed! I don’t care if we are SIC & TIC! I’m willing t’ take the risk t’ be with ya! We are meant t’ be together forever! If you’re killed, I will shortly follow! Bond or not! We will stay together forever! It’s what soulmate’s do!” The short black and white Polyhexian mech shouted at the taller matching Praxian, tears rushed out from under his visor and down his cheeks.

* * *

_“It’s the one person who... knew you and accepted you and...”  
“Believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would.”_

The Praxian growled loudly, doorwings flexing. “Jazz has done nothing wrong! I have known him since he was a youngling. There is no way he would be a Decepticon spy! I would know! I trust him and he trusts me! He deserves to be TIC. He earned his position and should stay there.” Prowl stomped his ped and glared at the Autobot forces.

“He is your TIC you should accept and believe in him.” The Autobot SIC spun around on the ball of his ped and stalked off, wings jerked high. Jazz just stared after him, mouth slightly open in shock.

* * *

_“And no matter what happens you will always love them.”_  
_“Nothing can ever change that.”_

Jazz gently gripped his bonded’s face, standing on the tips of his peds so he could do so. “No matter what this war throws at us. No matter what decisions we are forced to make. No matter what anybot else says.”

Jazz gently kissed the kneeling Praxian. “I will always love you with all my spark. And nothing could ever change that, not even Primus himself.”

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz’s waist. “And I will always love you, Jazz. From the whole of my spark. Nothing will change that, not even death itself.”


End file.
